


Then Comes Love

by theangrymom



Series: A Work in Control [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dick loves his brothers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd takes care of his boy, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sleepy Sex, Top!Tim, bottom!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymom/pseuds/theangrymom
Summary: Tim has his priorities set; work always came first, even above his own health.Jason decides that if Tim won't take care of himself, someone needs to step in and do it for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God these boys drive me nuts. As always, pleeeaaassseee leave comments and kudos! <3

Tim was fine. He was annoyed out of his goddamn mind, but he was _fine_.

 

Dick, sitting in the chair slightly behind him and to his left, was practically bouncing in place, tapping his foot rapid-fire against the ground and drumming his fingers against his thighs. All the noise and constant motion just on the edge of his peripheral vision was stressing Tim out, splitting his attention, and giving him a headache from hell. Shoulders nearly touching his ears, Tim did his best to ignore Dick and focus on the mission report he was trying to write.

 

He’d nearly gotten through a whole sentence when, for the third time in twenty minutes, the older boy asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to get you something to eat, Timmy?” Tim clenched his hands into fists, knuckles turning white and popping with the force of the action.  

 

Tim turned his head just enough to glare passionately back at Dick, brows pulled so close together that his forehead wrinkled. “For the last time,” he said, exhaustion evident in his voice, “I will eat when I am done.” Dick pursed his lips, not looking placated. Tim growled, swiveling around to face his laptop. “I’d have been done an hour ago if you would just leave me alone.”

 

Dick made an offended noise, but didn’t argue like Tim thought he would. Instead, there was an annoyed huff, then the sound of Dick’s receding footsteps and Tim’s bedroom door being slammed shut.

 

Under different circumstances, Tim might have felt guilty about how he’d talked to the leader of his team, but right now he just wanted to finish the fucking report so he could sleep. Tim let his head flop onto his folded arms, resisting the urge to fall asleep when as soon as his stinging eyes slid closed.

 

Everyone had been up his ass the last few days about not getting enough sleep, not eating enough; he was sick of it. Tim had priorities, and the mission always came first. Even before his own health, if it came to that. Going a few nights without sleeping, and skipping a few meals, wasn’t going to kill him.

 

His teammates, on the other hand, might just be the death of him. If he had to deal with one more person trying to force feed him or trick him into resting, he was going to have an aneurysm. Tim had survived training with Bruce to become Robin in Gotham, he’d survived fighting some of the most vile villains in the world, and the people who called themselves Tim’s team thought he was about to keel over because he hadn’t eaten breakfast? Bullshit.

 

The frustration made him miss Jason, and the comfort and release he always found in the other boy’s presence, in their… activities together. Actually, he missed everything about Jason right now; his laugh, his smile, the way he made fun of Tim at every opportunity. What he wouldn’t give to fall into Jason’s arms right about now.

 

With a sigh, Tim picked himself up and did his best to rub the weariness away from his drooping eyes with rough hands.

 

Just a little while longer, and he could sleep.

 

Just a little while longer, and he could see Jason.

 

* * * * * * * *

  


Jason picked up on the fourth ring with a grumbled, “What, Dickie?”

 

In all honesty, Dick was surprised Jason had answered at all. He wasn’t exactly known for being a morning person, and it had been a risk calling so early; Dick had once woken him up, accidentally, at 6:30, and Jason hadn’t spoken to him for weeks because of it.

 

“Hey, Jaybird,” Dick said, trying to sound cheerful. He wasn’t convincing.

 

Immediately, Jason was more awake, asking, “What’s up?” Not even a second went by before Dick heard the unmistakable groan of Jason rolling out of bed. “Is Tim okay?”

 

Dick chewed on his bottom lip. “He’s not hurt, if that’s what you’re asking.” He didn’t say ‘not yet’, but Jason clearly heard it.

 

Silence on the other end of the phone. “Then what’s wrong?”

 

“Tim…” Dick trailed off, trying to figure out how to say that Tim was being a stubborn idiot without pissing Jason off. Then he remembered who he was talking to and said, bluntly, “Tim’s refused to eat or sleep for the last three days. He and his team got back from an international mission last night, and he hasn’t stopped working since they landed.”

 

“And what do you want me to do about it, exactly?” Jason asked, voice still sleep-rough but sounding no less annoyed. “Tim’s a big boy, Dick. He can take care of himself.”

 

“He can, sure. But he won’t. He’s _not._ ” Jason grunted noncommittally in response. Dick leaned a shoulder against the wall, staring down at his feet. “I want you to come down here and convince him to stop working himself to death.”

 

Jason gave a low laugh before the muffled noise of a door closing and a lighter flicking came over the quiet line. “I’ve seen how he gets,” he finally said. “He always gets back together after the work is done. Just leave him be, Dickie.”

 

“I’m not coddling him, Jason. Do you really think I’d be calling you if I didn’t think this was serious?” Dick accused, nearly yelling as his temper flared. “It’s not just me who’s noticed, either. The mission he just got back from, it was long and hard. Three different members of his squad came to me, separately, to warn me about Tim’s behavior.” Taking a deep breath, Dick centered himself. Getting angry would only make Jason angry, and an angry Jason was impossible to reason with, the whole conversation would be pointless. Softening his voice, Dick continued, “I’m worried about him. I figured you would be, too. Was I wrong?”

 

“You think he’s gunna do something’ stupid,” Jason said flatly. There was no way to tell if it was a question or not, but Dick answered anyways.

 

“I don’t know. And that’s what scares me, Jay.” Dick combed a hand through his dark hair slowly thinking of the dark purple circles under Tim’s eyes and the pale, milky color of his skin. “Not trying to freak you out. Just thought that, if someone was going to talk some actual sense into him, it would be you.”

 

Dick didn’t take the mumbled litany of curses personally; it was just Jason’s way of processing his emotions-- mainly concern.

 

“I’ll be there in a few hours,” was all Jason said in way of goodbye right before the line went dead.

 

When Tim found out Dick had gone to Jason… God, Dick’s head ached at what the implications would be. Hopefully, Jason could help take the edge off, could convince Tim that he had to treat himself with more care.

 

Dick chuckled when he thought of the face off between two of the most stubborn people he’d ever known. He was glad the walls were sound proofed, otherwise nobody would be getting any sleep tonight. On the other hand, Dick had seen the way Tim and Jason looked at each other… maybe they’d work their frustration out in a way that didn’t involve fighting. Whether or not Tim was out for blood when Jason showed up, Dick didn’t want his very _young_ , very _impressionable_ team anywhere near that confrontation.

 

Rubbing at his temples, Dick went to warn the team to steer clear of Tim’s room for a while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next (last) chapter will be up tomorrow by the latest. lemme know if there's anything y'all really wanna see!**
> 
> I am a liar and a fool i am so sorry

The first thing Tim noticed was that his door was open. He was positive he’d shut it when leaving to drop off the finalized mission report-- in USB form-- with Dick, who hadn’t been in his room like Tim had thought he would be. Tim was so tired, though, that he almost ignored it; maybe he hadn’t actually made sure to close it on his way out.

 

However, the black duffel bag sitting just inside his room made him acknowledge that something was off. That definitely was not his, which meant someone was in his room. Tim had only taken a few careful steps inside when the smell of cigarettes hit his nose. Then it was just a matter of seconds before his brain made the connection between the smoke and the bag and he nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned to the living area of his room.

 

Immediately, his eyes found Jason. A burning cigarette dangled from his pink, smirking lips, and the smoke detector from the ceiling sat disassembled next to an ashtray-- one Jason must have brought with him, because Tim certainly didn’t own one-- on the small coffee table next to the chair Jason was lounging in. Tim couldn’t help the genuinely _happy_ smile that came to his face, or the way he leaped over the couch just to be swept up in Jason’s strong arms.

 

Jason chuckled as he held Tim, hands rubbing soothingly over the smaller boy’s back for a few seconds before pulling away just far enough to be able to look into Tim’s eyes. He grasped Tim by the chin, tilting his head this way and that, his smirk falling away as he  took in the haggard exhaustion etched into Tim’s face and body language.

 

“Jesus, Timmy,” Jason said, almost sounding angry. “What the hell are you doin’, baby? Gotta take better care of yourself than this.” Jason’s heavy lidded, earnest eyes scanned his face again, looking even more concerned. The pet name made Tim feel warm down to his core before the rest of what Jason had said sunk in.

 

For some reason, it struck Tim harder when Jason said it than when Dick had. With his index finger, Tim smoothed out the crease between Jason’s eyebrows, curling his other hand around the side of Jason’s neck, gently scratching at the soft skin. Tim cocked his head to the side and batted his eyelashes; Jason always fell for that move.

 

Not today, apparently; he frowned when Jason just stared at him, unaffected by Tim’s attempted distraction.

 

“I was just working, Jay. Finishing a mission, is all. I’m fine,” he said. Tim felt how the muscles in Jason’s neck flexed at that, a fiery look of indignation coming across his face.

 

“Fine?” Jason asked in disbelief. “You look dead on your feet, Tim. I was really hoping Dick was overreacting when he called, but now I can see that he wasn’t.”

 

Tim blinked once as he processed what he’d just heard. Then he stepped fully away, the backs of his knees bumping against the couch. Anger, ugly and fierce, bubbled up in Tim’s stomach, completely overriding how tired he was .

 

“Dick called you?” Jason stared at him, face blank but shoulders squaring and chin lifting at the threat in his voice. Tim's silence was answer enough. Tim nodded, twisting his mouth to the side in an exaggerated sneer. “That’s why you’re here, then. To fucking _babysit_ me?” Tim didn’t raise his voice, but he didn’t need to. His fury was transmitting loud and clear.

 

“Babysit? No,” Jason said, his own rising frustration clearly suppressed. “I know what you’re capable of. I know just how well you can handle yourself, Tim.” The younger boy scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. Jason’s anger finally came to a head, his blue-green eyes shining dangerously beneath lowered brows as he glared. “This isn’t about if you can take care of yourself, Tim. This is about the fact that you _aren’t_.”  

 

In one long stride, Jason had covered the distance between them and framed Tim’s face with his hands, hands so big that his thumbs brushed high, delicate cheekbones while his fingers dug into the back of Tim’s skull. Jason, crouching, lowered himself so that he and Tim were eye to eye. This close, it was possible to see the nearly invisible freckles splattered over the bridge of Jason’s nose and the faded scars just above his left eyebrow; Tim took a moment to admire the impressive image because, even in anger-- especially in anger, if he was being honest-- Jason was captivatingly handsome.  

 

Jason leaned their foreheads together, bringing their faces impossibly closer together. They were close enough that, when Jason spoke again in a hushed, pleading voice, his lips brushed against Tim’s.

 

“Dick called me because he was worried about you, because he knew that I would be worried about you, too. He called me because he loves you, Timmy, and he’s terrified that you’re killing yourself.” Jason’s voice shook, and Tim caught his breath at the pleading look in his intense eyes. “ _I_ _’m_ terrified that you’re going to get yourself killed with the way you’re treating your body.”

 

The force behind Tim’s rage died instantly. For Jason to admit that he was scared to Tim’s face…

 

“I must look even worse than I thought,” Tim said with a wry chuckle, ineffectively trying to mask the raw emotion in his voice. He leaned forward the last hair’s breadth separating his mouth from Jason’s. There was no hesitation before Jason was returning the kiss, looping his arms around Tim’s waist to draw him in close. They reluctantly broke apart before the kiss could deepen, but stayed pressed together, breath mingling, the tips of their noses still touching. “I’m alright, Jay. In desperate need of a shower and dinner, maybe, but perfectly okay,” Tim assured quietly.

 

Jason still looked upset, the corners of his eyes creasing in a frown and crushing Tim against his chest with an arm like an iron band around his waist. It made Tim’s heart clench.

 

“Just… promise me.” Jason stared at Tim imploringly. “Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself. Sleep, eat, all that shit. Promise me that I’m not going to lose you because you’re not at full strength.”

 

Tim nodded minutely. “I promise,” he whispered, wrapping both of his hands around Jason’s wrists, leaning into one of the hands that were, again, firmly caressing his face. “You’re not going to lose me, Jason.”

 

In a sudden flurry of movement, Tim found himself in another crushing embrace, his face buried in the crook of Jason’s neck. Several kisses were pressed into his hair before Jason settled a cheek against the crown of Tim’s head. Fingers dug into the tense, tired muscles of his lower back and side, massaging in little circles.

 

Sighing contently, Tim let himself be held for several long, uncounted minutes.

 

When Jason pulled away, his nose was scrunched up in disgust. “Please go take a shower, Timmy,” he said. “You smell fucking terrible.”

 

Tim dissolved into giggles, clutching Jason’s forearms to keep himself upright. He’d needed a shower for the past week, and the scent of blood and sweat was clinging to him like rancid cologne. It was a miracle that Jason hadn’t noticed, or cared enough, till then to say something.

 

Finally calming, Tim gazed adoringly up at Jason, who’s eyes gentled at the way Tim poked at the dimples in both of his cheeks.

 

Biting his lip at the rare, soft way Jason was regarding him, Tim asked, “You gunna stick around for a while?”

 

“Of course,” Jason said with a grin, reeling Tim back in for a sweet kiss. “I’m not gunna leave you by yourself now that I’m here, Timmers.” With a quick nip to Tim’s bottom lip and a sinister gleam in his eye, Jason added, “Plus, I know the perfect way to help you sleep.”

 

A pleasant shiver ran down Tim’s spine at the words, heat already pooling deep in his belly. “Oh, yeah?” he said, chasing after Jason’s mouth. “Prove it.”

 

With their mouths barely brushing together, Jason murmured lowly, “I will prove it. “After you shower and eat something.”

 

“You could shower with me,” Tim said, plastering himself to Jason and grinding his hips for effect. Grabbing Tim’s ass, Jason lined their groins up and thrust forward; the friction had Tim gasping and desperate for more, but Jason was already stepping away.

 

“Shower, and I’ll get you something to eat,” Jason said, color high on his cheeks and jacket pushed almost all the away off of one shoulder. His broad shoulders were tense, hands fisted tightly by his side, clearly fighting with himself about letting Tim be more than an arm’s length away.

 

Tim couldn’t help but want to argue that he could do without food, knowing that it wouldn’t take much prompting to really get Jason going, but the heated look Jason leveled at him had Tim rushing to grab a towel.

 

It went against something primal in Tim to leave Jason like this, to abandon an opportunity to have that lithe, strong body pinned down to the couch. But there was something about how concerned Jason was, about the way he was trying to take care of Tim, that unruffled his feathers. Neither of them said anything as Tim blindly picked out clothes to change into, though they were each keenly aware of the other.  

 

As Tim walked past, Jason said in a quiet voice Tim had come to know _very_ well, “Be quick.” Tim didn’t pause as he continued on to the bathroom, but a pleased smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth.

 

Though the sex was always fantastic between them, it wasn’t always quite as kinky as that first time had been. Jason enjoyed giving himself over to Tim, and Tim reveled in the heady rush of power he got from the control, but sometimes it was nice just to find release with someone they trusted. Tim could admit, however, that he lived for the times when Jason dropped into the headspace just enough be desperate to please, but coherent enough to bring his stubborn will into play while they fucked.

 

If Tim was lucky, tonight would be one of those times.

 

With that thought in mind, Tim didn’t even wait for the water to heat up before he was stepping in.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for makin y'all wait!!! let me know in the comments if there's somethin you wunna see between these 2 <3 <3

Jason waited until the shower started before he was making his way to the door, intent on scrounging up something quick for Tim to eat. As the door opened, however, Jason saw a plate, glass of milk, and two bottles of water sitting in the hallway, a small note laying on top of one of many peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

The note read: Stay hydrated ;)

The writing was very clearly Dick’s. 

Jason chuckled, gathering everything up, expertly and moving it into the small living room. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about finding any decent food in the kitchen, or about taking the time to cook. 

With the problem of food solved, Jason sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking. Inclining his head towards the bathroom, he listened to make sure the water was still running. 

It was. Good-- that meant he had time. 

It only took Jason two tries to jimmy the lock of Tim’s bedside table and find what he was looking for. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the near-empty bottle of lube. It was flattering, kind of, to know that Tim had missed him so much. 

Popping the button of his jeans, Jason climbed onto the bed, unzipping the fly as he situated himself comfortably on his knees, and then his elbows, after he’d pushed his pants down his thighs. Breathing already somewhat ragged, Jason flicked open the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount over his left hand. Then, with deft, practiced fingers, he reached back between his legs, knees spread as far as his constricting jeans would allow, and slowly, steadily, pressed two fingers inside. He had to bite back a groan at the burn and stretch of his rim, but it was a feeling he was accustomed to; a feeling he yearned for, sometimes. 

Jason worked as quickly as he dared, targeting his prostate on every other pass to help himself loosen up. It took only a few minutes before he felt the tight muscle of his hole give a little and immediately added a third finger. Despite Jason’s arousal, it was still too fast, and he ended up with the collar of his t shirt sucked into his mouth to stifle the volume of the noises he was making. His fingers scissored and stretched meticulously, finding a rhythm that Jason could really settle into. 

A lust-induced fog descended over him, Jason’s cock growing hard and heavy the more he pushed himself, and he was so, so tempted to let himself fall into that place for Tim; it would help both of them relax. But Tim was too tired, and Jason wanted to make them both feel good. He’d need his wits about him to do that, so he only let himself drift so far before refocusing on opening himself up as thoroughly as possible.

If he hadn’t been keeping an ear out for when the water shut off, Tim might have found Jason like that-- spread open and panting on his bed. 

Jason thought, maybe, that’s what he actually wanted, but… no. With a choked moan, he pulled his wet fingers out of his hole. He had to bite down on the soaked collar of his shirt to stop the whimper that tried to claw its way out of his throat when his body clenched down around the emptiness that was left. 

It was a physical effort not to palm his dick, just to take the edge off, before tucking himself back into his pants, but Jason resisted. 

He wanted to wait for Tim. 

And he didn’t have to wait long. 

Jason had only just gingerly sat down on the couch when Tim emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping wet and steam curling around his narrow shoulders. Jason had to adjust himself at the sight of Tim’s naked chest, hip bones exposed over the band of his low slung, loose fitting shorts. His eyes roamed hungrily over that toned body, looking up only when Tim was standing directly in front of him. 

Tim’s skin was still warm from the shower, cheeks and lips rosey as he smirked at the undoubtedly lustful expression on Jason’s face. 

Instead of the sarcastic or teasing remark Jason expected, Tim moved to plop onto the couch, attention quickly drawn to the food sitting on the coffee table. 

He plucked a sandwich off the plate, taking one huge bite after another, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Jason chuckled, casually slinging an arm along the back of the couch and scooting closer so that their bodies were flush together from shoulder to ankle. 

“Don’t choke,” Jason said, laughter still in his voice as he watched Tim finish off the first sandwich and take up the next. 

Sapphire blue eyes rolled toward the ceiling, but Tim obediently slowed his chewing and took smaller bites. Tim leaned against him, the heat seeping from his bare back through Jason’s shirt. 

The intimacy of that small gesture reignited the fire of Jason’s arousal. The body pressed against Jason’s stilled, suddenly, and then Tim was tilting his head, nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply. 

Jason did the same and, underneath the scent of Tim’s shampoo and body wash, was the distinct scent of sweat and sex. Jason’s sweat and sex, to be precise. With the way they were sitting, it was hard to be certain, but Jason was sure he saw Tim clench his jaw before turning away to recline against Jason’s chest again. 

Neither of them said anything as Tim finished eating, but the atmosphere of the room had done a complete 360. The relaxed, comfortable ambience flipped on its head, leaving them in a state of expectation and sexual tension that had Jason jiggling his leg with impatience. Jason was so focused on staring at the top of Tim’s head that he started at the firm hand on his knee, stopping the aggravated up-down motion. He stared for a moment at that hand; the delicate wrist; the long, pale fingers. 

The strength of those hands was something Jason had experienced personally. Several times.

When Jason flicked his attention back up, Tim was watching him over his shoulder, eyes trained on Jason’s lips. The hand on his knee flexed-- a silent command to be still. 

Jason hardly dared to breathe as Tim pulled away, one leg folded under him on the couch and the other bracing against the ground as he loomed closer. With a hand to Jason’s chest, Tim pushed, urging Jason to lay back against the arm of the couch. 

He was set to comply, but the predatory look in Tim’s eye had Jason pausing.

That look meant Tim wanted everything; that look meant that, whatever was about to happen, would be intense, and exhausting. That’s not what Jason had wanted. 

Indecision warred in his mind as Tim brought his mouth to Jason’s. Right before their lips met, Jason breathed, tremulously, “Stop.” 

Tim halted without hesitation, his abdominal muscles visibly clenching as he held back, a question in his eyes. Shifting back onto his haunches, Tim ran a gentle finger down Jason’s cheek.

“What’s wrong, Jay,” he asked, concern coloring Tim’s arousal-husky voice. 

For a moment, Jason was distracted by the shape of Tim’s lips when they said his name, but regained a shred of composure to say, “Let me take care of you, Timmy.” He didn’t think he could offer more of an explanation than that at that point. 

Tim’s brow crinkled a bit. “You mean… switch?” It was clear from his tone of voice that Tim wasn’t into the idea, but Jason shook his head. 

“No,” Jason said, having to pause and swallow before continuing. “Just…” he dragged his eyes open, not remembering when he’d closed them, trying to get Tim to understand. He must have looked fairly frustrated at not being able to find the right words because Tim smiled reassuringly down at him and threaded his fingers through the fringe of Jason’s bangs, tugging lightly. In a rush, Jason blurted the only thought that stuck out in his hazy mind. “Let me be good for you, Timmy.” 

Something like a growl rumbled out of Tim’s chest at that; and he did get kissed, then. Deeply, passionately, possessively. When they parted, Jason was breathing hard and clinging desperately to coherent thought. 

“You’re always good for me, Jason,” Tim said, voice pitched low with the growing desire tenting his shorts. “But, yeah. Be good for me, baby. What do you want to do?” That predatory look was still gleaming in Tim’s blue eyes, but it was subdued now, somewhat. 

“On-- on the bed,” Jason said, his words slurring slightly. 

Tim gripped the front of Jason’s shirt, too wrapped up to notice or care about why it was wet, and pressed a biting kiss to his lips, and pulled Jason to his feet. Jason desperately tried to keep his balance, stumbling after Tim towards the bed, stripping his shirt as he walked and tossing it carelessly to the ground. 

Appreciative hands ran up his chest and dragged blunt nails over his sensitive nipples, making Jason hiss as they came to a stop at the foot of the mattress. Tim’s mouth crashed into his, cutting the noise off; fingers still teased his pebbling flesh.

This time, it was Jason who broke the kiss. Determination was helping to clear his head, and he rested his hands on Tim’s hips. “Take these off,” he murmured, tugging at the shorts.

Tim took a half step away and obliged, sliding the shorts, and the boxers he’d been wearing underneath, off, and kicking them away. Jason watched as he, too, made quick work of his jeans, groaning softly under his breath as the cool air of the room touched his fevered skin. 

Jason spent only a second admiring the lithe form of the body in front of him, and then stepped forward to guide Tim to sit on the edge of the bed, to spread his legs, before sinking carefully to his knees.

He breathed deeply. This was typically where Jason lost himself, got carried away in the sensation; not today. Again, Tim pulled lightly at his hair, helping him center himself. 

Jason ignored his own cock, still half hard from fingering himself and now from anticipation, as he smirked gratefully up at Tim, taking the other boy’s quickly hardening length in hand and giving it several lazy strokes. Heat was pooling faster and faster in his belly as he watched Tim’s long lashes flutter against his cheeks, biting his lip harshly in pleasure. Tim leaned back against his hands, bracing against the bed as he gave himself over to Jason’s ministrations. 

When Tim was fully hard, Jason brought his lips to the swollen head, kissing right over the slit and then dipping his tongue inside, the action making precome leak into his mouth.

Tim jerked, both hands flying to grip Jason’s shoulders. 

To keep Tim from thrusting before he was ready, Jason moved a hand to pin one of his hips to the bed, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. Jason’s mouth watered at the salty, musky taste of Tim’s arousal and he suckeled at the head, moaning at the grunts Tim couldn’t contain. The muscles in Tim’s thighs trembled when Jason didn’t let up the suction for several long seconds, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit again and again, pumping the rest of his cock lightly with his hand. 

“God, Jay,” Tim choked out. “So good.” 

The praise spurred Jason to suck more of Tim into his mouth. Tim groaned, straining against the urge to thrust into the tight heat of Jason’s throat. Jason worked his tongue against the underside, running it along the protruding vein there, bobbing his head lower and lower until, finally, he felt the tip of Tim’s cock nudging against the back of his throat and Jason’s nose was buried in coarse black pubic hair. After a few passes like that, after Jason had accomodated himself to stuttering his breathing and the burn of having his throat uncomfortably full, he pulled completely off the achingly hard, spit wet cock. 

Tim moaned lewdly, eyelids at half mast as he gazed down at Jason, who was wiping drool from his chin and catching his breath. He didn’t resist when Jason untangled his fingers from the sheets and guided them to his head, though he was shaking minutely as he scratched at Jason’s scalp. 

Jason leaned into the touch for a second, glancing up at Tim through his lashes with a small smile. With a deep breath, Jason spread his knees for balance, moved his arms behind his back so that each hand was holding the opposite forearm, and let his mouth fall open. He felt the moment Tim realized what he wanted; a mumbled curse and clenching fingers in his hair the only warning he had before being pushed back down onto Tim’s cock till he was willfully suppressing his gag reflex. 

Tim gave him a few seconds to relax into it then thrust roughly into Jason’s mouth, down his throat. The noise Tim made on the next thrust had Jason moaning, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach and thigh. With his scalp singing with the pain of his hair being pulled, and his throat already burning, Jason felt himself start to float, and it was an effort to keep himself together, to hollow his cheeks at the right time, to keep his teeth out of the way. 

For a while, Tim fucked Jason’s mouth, making the thrusts shallow occasionally just to hear Jason’s ragged breathing. Just when his hips were starting to jerk erratically, Tim pulled Jason off his cock by the hair. 

Whining, Jason fought against the hold, but then Tim was tilting his chin up and dominating his mouth. Jason shuffled forward on his knees, rising up to get a better angle for the kiss and run a kittenish tongue against the roof of Tim’s mouth. 

With a stinging bite to Jason’s lower lip, Tim broke the kiss. 

“God, your mouth is fucking amazing,” Tim said, brushing Jason’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. “So dirty, so perfect.” Then he was attacking Jason’s neck with his mouth, sucking hard in several places that would be impossible to cover up later. Jason couldn’t really bring himself to care, especially not when Tim was nudging his foot against Jason’s painfully hard dick.

When Jason whined at the heel grinding none-too-gently into his painfully hard cock, his voice was absolutely wrecked. Tim couldn’t hide the viciously pleased smile that came over his face at the sound, and let Jason wiggle at the overwhelming sensation for a while, knowing that a little bit of pain went a long way with Jason. 

Pulling himself together, Jason shook his head to try and clear it a little and bowed away from the rough touch. Tim lifted an eyebrow in silent quest, and Jason felt the blush on his cheeks spread down his neck, but didn’t resume the skin to skin contact. 

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he explained, and yeah, okay, his voice sounded exactly like he’d just had a dick down his throat. “Wanna make you feel good.” Tim’s face softened, his touch gentling as he ran his fingertips over Jason’s flushed face. God, if Tim kept looking at him like that, Jason was going to come undone without even touching himself. 

The lusty, wanting looks-- those he could handle. But when Tim turned moony-eyed, Jason had a hard time keeping his composure. 

Before Jason could lose the tentative grasp he had on his thoughts, he stood on shaky legs, urging Tim up the bed to lay against the headboard and stacked pillows, crawling after him with a single minded focus he usually only had during fights. 

Tim watched him curiously, settling his hands on the curve of his waist when Jason straddled his hips. Reaching between his legs, Jason gripped Tim’s cock and held it in place while he slid down onto it. 

A look of concern warred with ecstasy on Tim’s face. “Jay,” he said, sounding strangled. “D--don’t hurt yourself.” 

Admittedly, the stretch did burn, but Jason didn’t let that stop him. Once Tim felt that Jason had prepped himself, he relaxed completely, going nearly boneless at the clench and pull of Jason’s hole around his straining cock. 

“Gunna make you feel good,” Jason said, tone bordering on worshipful as he braced himself against Tim’s chest when he was fully seated. Grinding down, Jason moaned at the fullness, and then again at the stimulation against his prostate. 

Tim’s hands tightened around his waist, keeping Jason firmly in place as he swiveled his hips. Eyes nearly rolling back in his head, Tim said, “Come on, baby,” brushing his thumbs in circles against the sliding muscles of Jason’s stomach. 

That was all the prompting Jason really needed. 

Powerful thighs bunched and flexed, and then Jason was lifting nearly all the way off of Tim’s hard length before dropping down again. The pleasure set sparks off behind his eyelids, but Jason didn’t stop or slow to savor it. They established a steady rhythm, moving together perfectly on every downward thrust. 

Sweat was rolling down Jason’s face and glistening across his broad shoulders, and Tim pulled him down so they were chest to chest, licking and sucking it off his skin. The position hindered their movement, but Tim just dug his heels in and rolled his hips, pushing in impossibly deeper and pulling out only an inch or two before thrusting back in. The change in angle had Jason writhing; every pass of Tim’s cock inside him was brushing solidly against his prostate, and his own dick was trapped between his stomach and Tim’s, precome and sweat combining to eases the slide and driving Jason nearly delirious.

He could feel his orgasm barreling towards him like a train. 

Turning his head into the crook of Tim’s neck, Jason bit into the pale flesh, drawing a moan of pleasured pain from the boy beneath him. In retribution, Tim’s nails bit into Jason’s skin, scratching from the tops of his shoulder blades down to the small of his back; Tim’s body flexed as he rolled his hips again, now physically pulling Jason into every thrust, moving deeper and deeper inside. Jason moaned wantonly, kissing his way from the indention of his teeth up to Tim’s throat and jaw. 

Gritting his teeth, Jason could feel his eyes watering at the friction against his achingly hard cock and his overstimulated prostate. The end was coming, and from the way Tim was bucking against him, inside him, Jason knew he was on the edge as well. Jason sucked a dark bruise just under Tim’s chin, breathy whimpers and whines forced from his mouth with every movement of Tim’s hips, at every strong yet controlled breaching of his body. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, that he was about to come, fingers yet again tangled in the hair at the back of his head, pushing his forehead into Tim’s. They mouthed at each other, so far gone that they weren’t really capable of kissing, their panting breaths mingling in the space between them. 

Helpless against the assault of pleasure, Jason stared through his tears into Tim’s crystal blue eyes. It was the look in those eyes, no longer predatory, but something infinitely soft and gentle and… loving that pushed Jason over the edge. 

Jason didn’t think the noise he made in that moment was entirely human-- he’d never made such a high pitched, needy sound in his life. His eyes never left Tim’s, even as his back arched and his muscles spasmed and jerked with the strength of the orgasm, and he was rewarded with the sight of Tim’s face going slack as his cock pulsed inside Jason’s clenching ass. 

Aftershocks wracked Jason’s body as he slumped forward against Tim, no longer able to support the weight of his head. Tim’s fingers, still gripping Jason’s hair, loosened and began to soothingly rub back and forth. 

Jason was practically purring when Tim paused. Sated, but clear headed, Jason propped his chin on Tim’s chest, staring up at the exhausted, satisfied expression on the other boy’s face. 

“Good?” he asked, throat raw and sore, and sounding like it. 

The sound of Jason’s debauched voice made Tim smirk lazily. He hummed for a second, fingers resuming their movement in Jason’s hair. “Perfect,” Tim said. “Thank you.” That look passed over his face again; he seemed relaxed for the first time since Jason had gotten there. 

With extreme care, Jason painstakingly levered himself up, legs shaking with the exertion of balancing on his knees, and let Tim’s flaccid dick slip free from his spent hole. Grabbing Tim’s discarded towel from the floor, Jason wiped the come off of Tim’s stomach with soft passes of the still damp cotton before taking care of the mess between his own legs. 

Tim observed him work quietly, arms folded behind his head. 

Tossing the soiled towel across the room, Jason resettled himself next to Tim, a bit of space between them while they both cooled off. Jason loosed a heavy breath once he was laying down again, shifting around to get comfortable, and then turning his attention back to Tim.

Tim, who was still watching him with that look on his face. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Jason asked, chuckling nervously. 

Flipping onto his side and scooting closer, Tim smiled sweetly at Jason. 

Jason blinked at the expression; that smile had his stomach doing somersaults. “Because,” Tim said, reaching out to lay a hand in the dip of Jason’s waist. “I love you, and I can’t help it.” 

For a second, the world seemed to stop-- the world, and Jason’s heart. Then, when Jason remembered to breathe, it was like everything was suddenly in sharper focus. Jason inhaled slowly, letting his mind catch up with his heart as it dawned on him that… it didn’t freak him out, that Tim loved him. 

Because Jason loved Tim back.

His emotions must have been playing across his face, because the smile on Tim’s face never once faltered. 

Jason huffed through his nose, pulling Tim even closer as he, too, turned up on his side, one arm bent and pillowed beneath his head; he couldn’t get close enough, it felt like. 

“Love you, too, Timmy,” Jason said, eyes falling closed as he leaned in to claim Tim’s lips in the softest kiss he’d ever been a part of. Tim melted against him, kissing back for a moment before he had to pull back to smile again, cheeks blushed a deep pink. 

Tim tucked his hands between his chest and Jason’s, his face buried in Jason’s neck as he sighed happily. Instinctively, Jason wrapped his arm around Tim’s back, fingering the knob of his spine. 

Love didn’t really seem like a strong enough word for what Jason felt right then, but it would have to do. As Tim slipped into sleep, Jason squeezed him gently, whispering, “Always,” into the feather soft hair at the top of the other’s boys head. Jason wasn’t sure if he meant he’d always loved him, or that he always would, but when Tim wiggled closer, it didn’t seem to matter. 

Staying awake was becoming effort, and Jason let the afterglow of making love, and the solid weight of Tim in his arms, lull him into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://thebirds-and-thebees.tumblr.com) my ask box is always open for prompts and requests!


End file.
